Previous devices have either comprised of exercise equipment such as stationary bikes, treadmills, or seats that may be driven by motors to simulate in game movement, confined space that allows very limited walking or running simulation, or have a very unstable walking surface that could prove hazardous for an inexperienced user; such as the concave, low friction platform of Williams' U.S. Pat. No. 7,470,218, or the large spherical apparatus used in Latypov's U.S. Pat. No. 5,846,134. Virtual reality devices in particular are very disorienting for some users. The obvious difficulty here is that it is very easy for a person running on an unstable surface to fall or suffer injury.